


Down the Drain

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Heather didn't die and now she wants to make her almost murderers suffer.





	Down the Drain

“Bitch, you thought Drain-O would kill me?” Heather asked as Veronica and JD entered the hospital room. Veronica winced when she saw the angry look on Heather’s face. “You sure have a lot of balls showing your face here. And just in case you’re here to try and finish the job-”

“Heather, please, we didn’t mean to.”

“Veronica, if the ambulance didn’t get to my house on time I would have died. What do you mean, didn’t mean to? I had to get my fucking stomach pumped of Drain-O!”

“It was just a joke-we were messing around downstairs when JD accidentally grabbed the wrong cup.”

“Wrong cup? Veronica, you wrote a suicide note for me! They want to keep me here until they see to, and I quote, “not be a harm to myself and others.”.“

"Why didn’t you tell them about us?” JD asked the blonde glaring at them.

“Because I love seeing people helpless and desperate. Now give me one fucking reason why I shouldn’t tell everybody you two psychos tried killing me.”

“Heather we-”

“Both of you should be on your knees while you’re doing this.” Veronica’s started at her as she blinked annoying Heather, “Bitch, did I fucking stutter? Both of you, on your knees.” Heather waved the nurse call button for emphasis. Veronica reluctantly did so, but JD was still standing as he took a sip of his slushie.

“JD.”

“I’m not doing it.”

“JD please, if I get arrested then I can’t go to college and-”

“College? Seriously?”

“JD, please.” The teen hesitated before rolling his eyes and getting down on his knees next to Veronica.

“Aw, isn’t that adorable? Both of you down on your knees ready to beg? Veronica take his slushie.”

“What?”

“Take it.” The girl in the blue blazer too the drink from the other teen as a smirk crossed Heather’s face. “Now dump it on him.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” Taking off the lid she tipped the cup over on JD’s head. Heather burst out laughing as he tried wiping it out of his eyes while Veronica tried to avoid eye contact with him out of guilt. “Oh my God, I can’t believe you actually did that.”

“Yeah, so are you happy now?”

“Nope. Now I want you to lick it off.”

“No! That’s just-gross and disgusting and-”

“Trust me Ronnie, that’s not the worst blue stuff you can drink.” Heather dangled the button in front of the two. “Besides your his girlfriend, right? This shouldn’t be a problem for you. As you said a few nights ago, lick it up baby~” Heathers condescending voice annoyed the two as Veronica and JD got awkwardly close before Veronica stuck her tongue on JD’s face before quickly pulling back. “Does lil’ Ronnie have a problem?”

“Heather, seriously what do you want? We’re-”

“You’re,” JD added in making Veronica glare at him before looking back at Heather.

“Both very sorry. But we aren’t doing this weird ass shit.”

“I could just call a nurse then.”

“Heather if you were going to you’d have done it by now.” Heather’s moment of hesitation let Veronica know she was right in her assumption. 

“Fine…you’re right. But you do know you owe me for trying to kill me, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Wish we finished the job.”

“JD!”

“Nah, it probably would have been better if you did. But I actually do need something.” Heather lifted her other arm slightly showing off the strap holding it to the bed. “This place is shitty and nobody’s come to see me yet, not even daddy, and I could really use a smoke right now. Go get me some…please.” The teen looked at Heather surprised when she said that. “Come on, we don’t have all day. This place gets more depressing by the minute.”


End file.
